The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant botanically known as Veronica longifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balverevlu’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill., during July 2012. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Veronica cultivars having a long flowering season.
The new Veronica cultivar was the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Veronica longifolia breeding selection coded 5612-1-A5, not patented, characterized by its medium violet-blue colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during June 2013 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2013 in Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.